The Lilium Sisters
by Kikihia
Summary: There is a rumor that was told, the origin of an evil that has once existed, on a land, now laid under the house of the Lilium.


**Premonition  
**

"Hey Mary! Did you hear the story about the twin sisters?" Kat inquired excitingly as she hopped onto the bed to join her sister in her hue emblazoned pajamas, and hair all dried and curled up since the bath moments ago. Her jovial freckled face brightens feverishly to pique her sister's interest. "I'm talking about the Lilium Sisters! Have you heard of 'em?"

Mary was a lanky girl with long and silky dark brown hair, and a sweet gentle yet nervous appearance, who is about a foot taller than her younger sister. Mary gave out a wary expression expecting another grim bed time story that might cost her another sleepless night as it usually does before she could answer.

"No… I haven't," there was a sudden pause in her reply, but noticing how fervent her sister was, she tried her best to remain keen.

"They say a tragic event occurred here fifteen years ago."

"This house…?" Mary nervously queried in a low pitched voice.

"Yes. Nobody dared to buy the house because of the dreaded incident and others that followed, even though the house was so cheap!"

An unforeseen curiosity arouses in Mary's eyes, still a faint wavering of insecurity retained its grip. However, her trepidation grew tighter as Kat continues to chatter about the horrendous event that took place under the same roof they currently reside fifteen years back. The evanescence of the Lilium sisters and the grotesque murder of the parents at a later interval, and similar deaths that occurred to the later on residents until stories started to accumulate and spread and the house were left in ruin for numerous of years due to the fear.

"But then why…!" a sudden chill interrupted Mary's tongue sensing an abrupt lurking presence—as if something was keeping a close watch of her from a concealing distant. What is this feeling!? A swift thought conduit through her mind. Mary staggered her head around the room searching unknowingly of the presence, although all there was were pieces of clothing nestled on the unpacked boxes at the rear corner of the room since the recent move in.

"Is something the matter?" Kat asked in a subdued tone, looking slightly concerned.

"Huh?" Mary bluntly replied neglecting the prior inquiry she had in mind about the purchase of the house. "It's nothing. I'm just a little too sensitive to this kind of stories. You know how it is."

The night was no longer subtle, and heavy winds could be heard rattling outside the sealed windows. Stiff trees were shaken and foliages being blown off the branches as the wind gusts around unreservedly out in the starry atmosphere of the night. It was getting late. The sisters were preparing to tuck into bed and fasten asleep.

Mary found herself awake in a dreary and yet unfamiliar room prostrating on the side next to the hearth which had momentarily been put out. The rolling glass door's curtains are sternly being blown by the cold breeze through the small cracks of the partially punctured glass, as she wobbly stood up and begin scouring around the dimly surroundings. This was the living room of the new house that she had imagined which has been furnished as her eyes widen and aback.

"Is anybody there?" she cried. "Mom! Dad! Are you there?" There were no signs of life in the dark and gloomy state of the house. The only sounds could be heard were the wind humming in the air through the cracks, and the curtains flapping without restraint.

Mary was feeling flustered as she strides slowly to the hallway. She halted to make an attempt to turn on the light switch at the pathway, but there was no response to the electrical outlets. She continued blindly up stairs in the hallway grabbing onto the wooden bar meandering towards her bedroom.

"Kat! Where are you!?" she bellows in anticipation as she closely arrives at the bedroom door. She could felt her feet being drenched under a fair sum of unknown saturated liquid when she reaches the entrance of the bedroom. Mary at a snail's pace held her head up and proceeded into the room.

She could feel that her entire existence was being dilapidated right in front of her very sight as she hopelessly fell onto the floor uncovering two corpses soaked in blood before her. The chests were penetrated as if the heart had been forcefully ripped out. The two carcasses were her dearly loved parents, dreaded as she sadistically broadens her eyes to the misty morning.


End file.
